Angel
Angel is a character from Def Jam Vendetta and the player's main love interest. She voiced and modeled after, the talented singer and actress Christina Milian. Biography Hey look, it’s your ex-girlfriend Angel. D-Mob started bringing her into his clubs, giving her plenty of opportunity to perform, and that’s where she met you. There she is, watching your fights, always at your side...but then D-Mob was seducing her with those promises of fame and fortune, dangling a record contract for her, and you didn’t like that one bit. Hey, a little tip for the future: girls don’t like jealous, overbearing boyfriends. Now you’re out here, and she’s in there…with D-Mob. Def Jam Vendetta Angel plays the key role in the story. As stated above, she was the player's girlfriend three years prior to the events of Def Jam Vendetta. The protagonist evidently didn't like how D-Mob was acting around her and challenged him to a fight that he lost. Around the beginning of story mode, Angel sends hateful messages to the protagonist and even told D-Mob during an altercation that "he means nothing" to her. Although she later texts that she was lying. She seem to have shown signs of jealousy over the protagonist's girlfriend, but felt sorry for him after she left to find someone better. She then begins to soften up to him and sent a new outfit for him to wear. The protagonist wore it just before his fight with DMX and made her laugh much to D-Mob's dismay. After the protagonist defeats Ghostface Killah/Dabo (JPN), D-Mob confronts him, then mocked him on how he took everything from him, including Angel. Angel then made it clear that D-Mob does not own her. This shocked and angered D-Mob into threatening both of their lives. But before D-Mob could shoot them, Manny intervenes and got shot fatally. After the protagonist defeats D-Mob, she leaves the arena with him holding hands. Def Jam Fight For NY: The Takeover Angel is a remorseful antagonist in The Takeover. The protagonist meets her at The Babylon, where she becomes his "girlfriend". As Manny narrates, she flipped the protagonist's script and he couldn't resist her temptation and for once he was "down for the count". The protagonist helps her with problems concerning someone denying her from performing at one of the clubs and later rescues her from a vengeful Magic. It was later revealed that she was working for D-Mob to distract the player from finding out D-Mob's true intentions and tipped him off on the protagonist operations. According to D-Mob, she was "never his" girlfriend in the first place. She eventually informed Manny about D-Mob's plans and tried to prevent D-Mob and the protagonist from fighting, but to no avail. After D-Mob's defeat, she was last seen in grievance over the outcome of the situation and was left behind by the protagonist. Her appearance in this game is noticeably different from Def Jam Vendetta. Quotes "Stop it! Forget about him baby. He means nothing to me." - Angel to D-Mob Gallery angel12.jpg|Angel in Def Jam Vendetta Angel212.jpg|Angel's Render Angel3.png|Christina Millian as Angel Angel2.png Angel4.png Angel(DJFFNYTT)2.png|Angel as she appeared in Def Jam Fight For NY: The Takeover Angel(DJFFNYTT).png|Angel meeting the player at The Babylon nightclub. Angel(DJFFNYTT)3.png|Angel's portrait Angel(DJFFNYTT)4.png|Angel being left behind by the player. Ss11.jpg Defjamvendetta 28.jpg Girl gallery 1.jpg Angel.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-boss.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-angel.jpg Trivia *Angel is the only character in Vendetta, who isn't playable. **Angel is one of two characters who isn't playable in The Takeover. The other is O.G. *Angel is one of four characters who betrays the protagonist, the others are Manny, Sticky Fingaz, and D-Mob. Category:Girls From Def Jam Vendetta Category:Characters From Def Jam Vendetta Category:Non Playable Characters Category:Girls Category:D-Mob's Crew Category:Celebrities Category:Hip-Hop Artists Category:Characters From Def Jam Fight For NY